Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle lamp.
Description of Related Art
In the related art, as a vehicle lamp mounted on a vehicle, a lamp in which a light source such as a light emitting diode (LED) or the like and a plate-shaped light guide member (a light guide plate) are combined is known (for example, see Japanese Patent No. 4742012).
The light guide plate allows light emitted from the light source to enter from one end surface (an incident surface), reflects the light by using a plurality of reflection cuts formed at one main surface (a reflection surface), and then, allows the light to exit from the other main surface (a light emission surface) to the outside. Accordingly, light can be emitted from the light emitting surface formed at a front surface of the light guide plate while the light from the light source is guided inside of the light guide plate. Such a vehicle lamp is used for, for example, a tail lamp or the like of a vehicle.